Save You
by xMadeline11x
Summary: "You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you. I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away." Niley.
1. Chapter 1

_Save You_

* * *

**WARNING: **This story isn't going to be very long. It also will not have a happy ending. So yeah. Just wanted to throw that out there.

* * *

Sometimes when you meet a person, you instantly know they're going to change your life. You don't know how, or why. All you know is you can feel it's going to happen. As I sit here all alone I am going to tell the story of the boy who changed mine, in both beautiful and tragic ways. If only I'd had a bigger impact on him.

When I'm sitting in a particularly boring class I stare out the door. I see people walking down the hall. I can't help myself but to wonder what class they're supposed to be in. I wonder where they're going. I wonder what they're thinking. Most of all I wonder what they're hiding and if they're alone too.

I was sitting in class day dreaming aimlessly and staring out the door. My teacher was droning on in his monotone voice about something that I didn't particularly care about. Loads of people walk down the hall everyday as I sit and watch. Usually none of the people really catch my attention. That day, just before the bell rang, a boy caught my eye. There wasn't anything special about this boy. He was around my height with dark curly hair. He was just walking down the hall. No books. No purpose. Just walking. Once the bell rang I ran out of class, desperate to catch up with this boy. I didn't know what I felt the need to chase after this boy. I guess it was fate telling me what I needed to do.

I ran after him until I was walking beside him.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey."

"I don't feel like I've seen you before."

"I'm new."

"Oh. That would explain it then. I'm Miley."

"Nick."

"So what do you have this hour?"

"Lunch."

"Me too. Do you..." He cut me off.

"Look. I'm not some charity case. You don't have to feel bad for me just because I don't know anyone." I was surprised at his tone.

"I'm not feeling bad for you. I just want to get to know you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay." I got a bagel and some cheesy fries while he got a hamburger. We took our trays and outside to sit.

"So...Nick...tell me a little about yourself."

"There's not much to say. My family used to live in New Jersey. My brothers moved out here about a year ago. Now we're here too. End of story."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too! Well, almost. When's your birthday?"

"September 16th." I grumbled. "What?"

"That means you're older than me. Not by like a few days, but by over two months."

"And how old are we now? Five?" I smiled.

"Shut up. I like to be older than people."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He smirked.

"Your turn."

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm sixteen. Seventeen in November. I've lived here since I was twelve. I have a big family. I'm originally from Tennessee..."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"We're both outsiders." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He just looked at me. He wasn't smiling, yet that was the vibe I picked off from him. "Soo...do you wanna be friends?"

"Well listen. I'm not an open person. I'm not making any promises..."

"So is that a yes?" He sighed.

"Yes. That is a yes."

"Good." I just looked at him and smiled. He almost smiled back. I wasn't thinking much of anything. I didn't have any idea of what was to come in the months ahead.

* * *

**New Story! :) I got the idea for this one day while I was in school and I just ran with it. I hope you guys like it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is super short. I would call it a prologue but I'm not because I hate prologues and this isn't even prologue-y. The next ones will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear thoughts!  
**

**xMadeline11x**

**P.S. Also if you're one of my regular readers, you may or may not have noticed that I took down I Don't Care. I just hit a block and didn't know what to do with it. I'll prolly reupload it later and rewrite it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to come over to my house?" He asked me on the Friday about a week after we met.

"Whoa there boy. I never said I was interested in being friends with benefits."

"Oh ha ha. I meant, since we're hanging out tonight anyway, do you want to come over to my house first?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes." I saw his face brighten.

"Cool." He took my hand and led me to his car. It wasn't like an, 'oh my gosh we're so in love!', kinda hand holding thing. It was just a best friends hand holding thing. We got in his car and he started driving to his house. I can still see him, with the sun shining on his face. He looked perfect. It wasn't long before we were stuck in traffic. I fiddled with the radio stations out of boredom.

"So, what's your family like?" I asked him. Out of the countless conversations we'd had in the week since we met we never really got around to talking about his family.

"What do you mean? I have a mom. And a dad. And three brothers. And a dog."

"Well duh." I said, exasperated. "We've already gone over that. But what are they _like_?"

"My oldest brother is cool. He's married and stuff. My other older brother is kinda crazy. He actually reminds me of you." He looked at me and laughed.

"Ha ha."

"But he's cool too. And my youngest brother...well...he's nine..."

"My sister is nine! They should hang out sometime."

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Sure."

"Sure? Is that good?"

"Sure."

"Are you trying to piss me off or do you just like being cryptic?"

"Sure." I wailed him in the arm. "Ouch! Okay! Okay! I surrender." I laughed. After over a half hour of being in traffic he pulled into his driveway. He walked around and opened my door.

"So chivalrous."

"Shut up." He mumbled. I followed him through the front door. I looked around. To my right was a kitchen with an island and three bar stools around it. Sitting on one of the bar stools was a boy who looked around twenty. He was obviously one of Nick's brothers. The resemblance was striking. He had the dark hair and the dark brown eyes. He saw me looking and smiled at me.

"Who's this?" He asked as he slid off the bar stool.

"My friend, Miley."

"Hey Miley." He reached out for a handshake. "I'm Nick's brother, Joe."

"Hi." I said, giggling as I shook his hand.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh so you're younger. He still has less than a year to get with you." My cheeks flushed. Nick looked down at his feet.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but laugh at Nick's uncomfortableness.

"We're just friends." I added. Joe leaned in and whispered something in my ear. My cheeks turned red again.

"Well nice meeting you." Joe got and left the room, leaving Nick and me alone.

"I'm sorry about him." Nick said quickly. "He's...well...Joe. I didn't even know he'd be here."

"It's okay, really. I like him. He's funny."

"Yeah sure he is." Just as Nick finished talking his mom came down the stairs. She was so pretty. She had short, dark, curly hair and a warm smile.

"Oh Nick. I didn't know we were having a guest." She looked toward me and smiled.

"Mom, this is Miley."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs..." She cut me off.

"Call me Denise." She gave me a tight hug. "It's nice to finally meet the Miley that Nick has been talking about all week."

"Mom!"

"What, dear? It's true isn't it?" Nick just grumbled. His mom laughed. "Well make yourself at home Miley. We'll have to have you over for dinner sometime. Do you like pasta?"

"I love pasta." I grinned from ear to ear. It's true. I do love pasta.

"Well I have a secret family recipe. You'll love it. Won't she love it, Nick?"

"Yeah. Sure." Nick mumbled, still staring down at his feet. I giggled at how uncomfortable his family made him.

"Well have fun tonight! What are you two doing?"

"We're going bowling."

"Fun. Well it's nice meeting you, Miley. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks. It's nice meeting you too." She smiled and walked into the other room.

"Do you wanna go now?" Nick asked, not making eye contact with me.

"Sure."

* * *

"Yes!"

"I cannot believe you got another strike!"

"I told you I'm good at bowling!" I laughed. Nick was sulking. He was very competitive and didn't like to lose. At anything.

By the end of the night I had whooped Nick's ass at bowling. I tried not to gloat excessively because he was upset about his loss. He was totally silent the way home. I eventually broke the silence.

"Do you want to know what Joe whispered in my ear?" Nick didn't say anything. "He said that you like me." Nick remained quiet. "And you know what? I think I feel the same way." Nick leaned over and kissed me briefly. He then turned back to the road and swerved, just barely missing hitting a car. I laughed. I was happy. He was happy.

But the happiness didn't last.

* * *

**Woo. Fast update. Don't expect them to always be this fast :P **

**I realize that only two people reviewed the first chapter, that's fine. Thanks to those who reviewed!  
**

**Also, if you read, could you leave a review? Even if it's anonymous. :) **

**Just a general note, since Miley is narrating this story by looking back at the past, there may be a few tense changes. Those are intentional. Just letting you guys know that so you don't think I'm incompetent or whatever haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were glorious. It was like a dream. Everything seemed just perfect. We were happy. I was even thinking about telling him I loved him.

Then I noticed them. We were in the hallway at school and he had reached out to grab my hand. His wrist came out from under his sleeve.

"What are those?" I grabbed his arm before he could cover it.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing." I stared down at his wrist. There were several deep jagged cuts.

"Leave me alone."

"Tell me, Nick." I knew what they were. I just needed him to say it.

"Did you not hear me? Leave. Me. Alone."

"Please." I looked up at him, absolutely terrified. He violently ripped my arm from his grip. I continued to watch him, hoping for some sort of response. He just shoved me aside and stormed off. I felt tears run down my cheeks as he left. I was scared.

Since I didn't have a ride home, Nick had no other choice than to bring me home from school. We were silent as we drove out of the parking lot. I tried to get him to talk.

"Nick. Please. Just talk to me."

"Fine. How 'bout this weather we've been having?"

"You know that's not what I want to talk about."

"Miley. I am not going to talk about it. It is my personal business. Not yours. Mine."

"You sound like a possessive five year old."

"You just, you don't have any idea, okay? So just stop." I didn't say a work for the rest of the way home. He dropped me off at my house and I went to my room for the rest of the night. He didn't call or text me. I didn't call or text him.

The next morning I was surprised when Nick pulled into my driveway like always. He rang the doorbell before I had time to leave the kitchen. I answered the door hesitantly. He was standing there, holding flowers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He handed me the roses they were beautiful.

"It's alright but you don't need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Do you forgive me?" I was getting really confused.

"Nick, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't need to apologize. There's nothing for me to forgive you for."

"Okay. Great." He leaned in and gave me a kiss before putting his arm around me. "Come on. Let's go to school." I followed him out to his car, not wanting to feel relieved but I kinda did. I mean, come on, I was sixteen. Sixteen-year-old kids don't want to deal with drama, they'll look for any excuse to escape it.

As the day went on Nick slowly sank back into normal. Not angry like the day before and not overly apologetic like earlier in the morning. He smiled as I got in his car at the end of the day.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner tonight at my house?"

"Sure." I smiled sweetly, trying to hide all that was going on in my head.

"Good. I'll call my mom and make sure that she makes pasta." I giggled as he pulled out his phone.

"Yay."

* * *

We watched a movie once we got back to Nick's house, Transformers. I was laughing throughout the whole thing.

"Why do you even like this movie?"

"I don't know...it's cool."

"What's cool about it?"

"What's not cool about bad ass robots fighting each other?"

"Point taken." I snuggled up to his shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "Nick?" He shot me a look. I was interrupting the epic fight scene at the end of the movie.

"Yes, Miley?"

"I think I love you."

"That's weird."

"That's weird?"

"I mean...uhhh."

"It's fine. Just...forget I said anything."

"No, Mi." He pushed a piece of my hair behind me ear. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really." He leaned in and we started kissing, completely forgetting about the movie. After a while, Joe entered the room.

"Let's keep it PG, guys." I blushed as I turned to look at him.

"Oh hey Joe."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Mom called, said that Miley was coming for dinner. Asked if I wanted to come."

"Oh."

"Anyway, dinner's on the table."

"Thanks Joe." I said, smiling. I liked Joe. He sort of reminded me of my own brother. Except Joe was older. But the whole goofing around playful teasing thing was just like my brother. "Ready?" I stood up and held out my hand to help Nick up. He took is quickly before pausing.

"Wait. Mi."

"Yeah?" He just looked at me and gave me a quick smile.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He put his arm around me as we walked into the kitchen. I immediately got excited when I saw all the food on the table.

"Oh my gosh Denise. This looks incredible."

"Thank you Miley. Nicholas, you could pick up some manners from this girl of yours."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He grumbled. I looked over at him and he gave me a look and then smiled. I smiled back. I had forgotten about his problems. Momentarily.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I'm sorry. This chapter is kinda all over the place. I know what I want to say but I don't know how to write it. I am not going to quit on this story though. I am determined to finish it. **

**Also, I'm sorry it took so long. I was swamped with school up until Thanksgiving and I thought I'd have more time to write this week but I got even more in over my head and now my friend is in the hospital and this week has just been insane. **

**Anyway, I'll stop making excuses now. But I promise the next chapter will be better :)**

**I love you guys.**


	4. Apology

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update. I just wanted to say that this story is sorta on hiatus. Temporarily. I've just been swamped with school and ACT prep...well and life haha. **

**But to make up for it, I have a few one-shots that I've written/have ideas for that I'll be posting. I'm just at a dead end for this story right now. I know how I want it to end but I don't know how to get there. **

**Again, sorry. Just wanted to say that I haven't given up on this story. **


	5. AN

I hate notes like these.

I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated this story in months and I don't really have a real excuse, just that school and everything is absolutely crazy right now.

So this story is on hiatus for the indefinite future. I don't wanna delete it, because I have the last chapter all written out and I love that last chapter, so I'm just leaving this here and I hope to pick it back up again in the next few months.

I have been working on one-shots. One should be up sometime this week.

Sorry guys :( I love you all though!


End file.
